Full Moon Rising
by SaabelsWife
Summary: First Kisuke gets chased into a tree, then he wakes up to find that he's a werewolf. How could this day get any worse? A poll is up, please help me with the pairing!
1. Bad Moon Rising

Me-So yeah….I feel like writing a werewolf story…

Kisuke-Yay! I get more love! By the way…help Saabelswife come up with who I'm paired with, there will be a poll.

Me-Of course you do! You are amazing….and my favorite character.

Grimm-What about me?

Me-Sorry Grimmy-chan, you're number 2.

Kisuke-Saabelswife doesn't own Bleach, or Aizen wouldn't have that one strand of hair in his eye…(Bugs the crap outta me)

Grimm-This story will contain yaoi, possibly yuri, foul language, and randomness.

XXXXX

Chapter 1

Bad Moon Rising

Howls sounded throughout the night. Panting could be heard as the sound of running filled the alleyways. A young man ran into a park, towards the trees, looking over his shoulder. Glowing eyes watched him, chased him, gaining… The man climbed the tree quickly as he could, screaming as the creature bit into his ankle. Luckily for him, the dog, well at least that's what it looked like, let go and couldn't reach him. The young man ran a shaky hand through his blonde hair, that fell into his grey eyes. He wore a dark green shirt under a black jacket, black jeans, sandals, and a white with green stripes bucket hat. His backpack had been shed in his attempt to get into the safety of the tree, and sat a few feet away. He spent the whole night up there, having a staring contest with the dog that was waiting for him. Eventually, the dog left, and the man passed out.

"Kisuke! Oi!" Someone yelled from above him.

"Mmm?" Grey eyes slipped open warily, to revile pissed off honey eyes. Kisuke sat up, looking around, "Where's the dog?"

"Dog? Wha' dog?" Another voice asked as pale hands checked him over.

"It was huge…with glowing eyes…" Kisuke trailed off, "It bit my leg…"

"Yeah, I…We wrapped it," The first voice sighed, sun shining off orange locks, "You fell out of the tree."

"Yes, well, that happens when you pass out."

The pale one snorted, golden eyes flashing in amusement, "Yea Ichi."

"Shut up Hichigo." Ichigo growled in irritation, "Come on Kisuke, let's get you to dad's clinic."

"Alright…" Kisuke sighed tiredly, "…..I'm hungry." (I do this all the time…)

Hichigo laughed, wrapping Kisuke's arm around his shoulder, Ichigo doing the same, "We'll get Yuzu to make you food at the Clinic."

Kisuke nodded, "What a night…" Thankfully the Kurosaki Clinic was about a block away from the park, so Kisuke didn't have to walk too long. They entered without any of Isshin's "sneak" attacks. The twins set Kisuke on a bed, making sure he was comfortable.

"I'ma go get the ol' man," Hichigo sighed running off.

"I'll go get Yuzu to cook you food. So don't you move!" Ichigo growled.

"Fine fine, I won't," Kisuke sighed, leaning back. He watched Ichigo exit the Clinic, "I wonder why they tensed when I mentioned the dog…" It had only been slight, but Kisuke had known the two, and their other twin, since preschool, "Come to think of it…Nah, never mind, I'm probably over thinking everything…"

"Over thinking what?" Isshin asked, popping up out of nowhere.

"Ghaaa! How do you do that?" Kisuke squeaked.

"Meh awesome ninja skills." (My line) Isshin said with a smirk.

"Umm…right…" (My friend's response)

"So what were you over thinking?" Isshin grinned, unwrapping his leg.

"The dog that attacked me…"

"Yes, Hichi-chan told me you said something about a dog with glowing eyes. Did it bite you? If so, when? Do you feel different?" Isshin asked all at once, staring where the bite mark should have been. The bite had already scarred over.

"yeah it bit me, sometime around eleven, I think. No, I'm just hungry. Really hungry…is something wrong?" Kisuke asked sensing Isshin's sudden tenseness, "umm, Isshin?"

"…" Isshin stared at Kisuke seriously…Before getting a goofy look on his face.

"Isshin, you're scaring me…" Kisuke sweatdropped.

"I think you ought to stay with us for a while." Isshin grinned, "Mama! I just got a new son!" Goes and cries in front of Matski's poster.

"Ummm…don't I get a say?" Kisuke asked, staring at the psycho, "I don't think my foster parents-!"

"Don't worry, I'll tell them!" Isshin runs off to call them.

"Uh…wait I didn't agree! Isshin!" Kisuke chased him, catching the man. Kisuke froze, "How the hell?"

Isshin grinned, "Just as I thought, now you have to stay!"

"What's happening? You know, so tell me!" Kisuke yelled in irritation.

"Well in order to for me to tell you, I have to put on the proper music…" Isshin grabbed a CD, placing it in the stereo, and calling his five children. Yuzu and Karin entered from the kitchen as he set the track to play. Kon ran downstairs with Ichigo and Hichigo as the song Bad Moon Rising by, Credence Clearwater Revival started playing.

"_I see a bad moon a-risen! I see trouble on the way!"_

Kisuke cocked an eyebrow, "Umm you're starting to scare me." He looked at the group surrounding him, looking forlorn, almost as if they felt bad, "What? Do I have rabies?"

"_I see earthquakes and lightning. I see bad times today."_

"Nope," Kon snorted, "Although humans consider it a virus…"

Ichigo and Hichigo smacked their twin upside the head, "Kon! Don't scare him!"

"_Don't go around tonight, well, it's bound to take your life. There's a bad moon on the rise."_

Yuzu and Karin looked at Kisuke, "Don't worry," Karin sighed.

"Yeah, it's not a bad thing," Yuzu smiled.

"Well…I guess that means I'm not dying?" Kisuke laughed nervously.

"_I hear hurricanes a-blowin. I know the end is coming soon. I hear rivers overflowing. I hear the voice of rage and ruin."_

"Nope, you're gonna be around for a very long time," Isshin grinned, "You just became a werewolf!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Kisuke stared at them, "Ichi please tell me this is a prank."

"_Don't go round tonight, well, it's bound to take your life. There's a bad moon on the rise. Yeah."_

"No, we've been trying to think of a way to break it to you," Ichigo sighed.

"Prove it," Kisuke said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"_Hope you got your things together. Hope you are quite prepared to die. Looks like we're in for nasty weather. One eye is taken for an eye."_

"Well, in a few minutes you'll collapse and your body will grow a tail and wolf ears. We can show you ours if you like," Isshin said in his scary serious voice, "We're here, you're not alone."

"_Don't go round tonight, well, it's bound to change your life. There's a bad moon on the rise."_

As all the Kurosaki's showed Kisuke the truth in Isshin's words, Kisuke collapsed in a fit of convulsions.

"_Don't go round tonight, well, it's bound to take your life. There's a bad moon on the rise."_

The transformation had begun…..

XXXXX

Me-Yeah…my take on how it works. Bite me.

Isshin-I get another son! *Cries hysterically*

Me-Ummmm….Ooookay…

Kon-You get used to it.

Me-I'll take your word for it…


	2. Mornin!

Me-Alright Kisuke, you ready?

Kisuke-Wow…there are a couple of votes…Me and Aizen? Hmmm…

Me-I just added GrimmUlqui…

Ulqui-What is wrong with you woman?

Grimm-That sounds interesting…I mean!

Me-I think the next chapter or the one after will be the end of that poll…then my other one will go up…

XXXX

Chapter 2

Mornin'!

Kisuke groaned, eyes opening groggily. His grey eyes scanned the room, instantly recognizing it. The room screamed Kurosaki Clinic, "Maybe I dreamed it…" Kisuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. He yanked his hand back in surprise, "No way…" Kisuke noticed a mirror on the other side of the room, "Oh hell." He got up shakily over to the mirror, gasping at his reflection. Two sandy blonde wolf ears stood up on his head, twitching as he felt them.

"Mornin' Kisu-chan!" Isshin yelled running in to check on him.

"Um…morning?" Kisuke stared at him nervously.

"How are you feeling?"

"Why are you talking so loud?" Kisuke whined, his ears pressing down.

"You'll get used to that, you have plenty of time."

"But-!" Kisuke started, wobbling slightly.

"You'll get used to walking with a tail too!"

"T-tail?" Kisuke squeaked, lookin down. His sandy blonde tail twitched, wrapping around his leg.

"Awww! You're so cute!" Isshin grinned, "You ready for food? Yuzu made breakfast." Without waiting for a reply, he leads…ok drags…Kisuke to the dining room. Sitting Kisuke next to Yuzu.

"Mornin' Kisuke!" Kon cheered from his spot, looking him up and down before returning to his food.

"Hey," Ichigo and Hichigo greeted.

Karin nodded, munching on her food.

Yuzu smiled her motherly smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Well…aside from growing a few extra parts…hungry…"

All the Kurosaki's showed their true nature, cause Kisuke was now one of them…and the windows were all closed… The tails and ears matched their respective owners hair colors. Yuzu smiled, "I think they suit you."

"But they weren't there yesterday…." Kisuke sighed, "I'm sure I'll get used to them."

"_Love and Marriage, love and marriage. Go together like a horse and carriage. This I tell you brother: you can't have one without the other."_

"Dad! Stop with the music already!" Kon yelled at the smiling idiot.

"_Love and Marriage, love and marriage. It's an institute you can't disparage. Ask the local gentry, and they will say it's elementary."_

"But we need music!" Isshin whined.

"Not Love and Marriage we don't!" Ichigo growled as Isshin grumbled and turned the song off, he liked Frank Sinatra…

"What is wrong with your father?"

"He's an idiot," Karin sighed.

"I'm changing it already!" Isshin whined changing the song to Love U More by Steps.

"_You can make the sun turm purple, you can make the sea turn turtle, but you know you can never make me love u more."_

Kisuke snorted, "You are a strange man." He nibbled on his breakfast slowly.

"So you feeling up to meeting the rest of the pack?" Isshin asked, leaning into kisuke's face.

"_You can turn wine into water, turn sadness into laughter, but you know you can never make me love u more."_

"Ummm…what if that dog was there?" Kisuke murmured.

"I doubt it, our pack doesn't turn people against their will," Isshin sighed, "The fact someone did is reason to inform our pack alpha."

"_Let the sky fall down, let the leaves turn brown, but you know you can never make me love u more."_

"Uncle Yamamoto is gonna be mad," Kon snorted.

"Wait, our principle? He's a werewolf?" Kisuke squeaked.

"Yeah, until Aizen is ready to take over," Ichigo sighed.

"_Let the redwoods die, let the wells run dry, still you know you can never make me love u more."_

"Aizen? The one from our school?" Kisuke squeaked.

"Some of the other students are too," Hichigo smirked, "You know most of us."

"Really?"

"_You can make dew into diamonds, or pacify the lions, but you know you can never make me love you more."_

"We mostly keep to ourselves, as much as we wanted to tell you. It's just safer for us," Isshin explained.

"Why is it safer?" Kisuke asked, "You guys are just like everyone else." Kisuke paused, "Well, except that you're all Furries…"

"_You can make me dance to order, myself hung torn and quartered, but you know you can never make me love u more."_

The triplets burst into laughter as the girls looked confused, "What's a Furry?"

Isshin smirked, "Some people want to portray us as monsters, and sometimes they're right."

"Is there anything else I should know?" Kisuke sighed.

"_Let the new day hide, leave the scars behind, still you know you can never make me love u more."_

"Every full moon we go into heat," Kon giggled, "Well submissives at least…"

"What?" Everyone was looking at Kisuke.

"Hm…I wonder what you are," Isshin murmured to himself, "Regardless, you would still feel the heat if you're a dominate, you can just control it better."

Kisuke looked at them nervously, "Um…ok…"

"So we have a week," Ichigo explained, as Isshin turned the music off.

"Huh? B-but-!" Kisuke squeaked.

"If you feel really hot within the next couple of days, let me know. Try not to be alone when we get to the pack. We'll be there all week, I already got clothes from your foster parents. I also offered to take over your care," Isshin explained, "We're leaving after we finish eating."

"Ok…um…thank you Isshin…" Kisuke smiled, "For everything."

"Of course, we're family," Isshin grinned.

Several hours later they were all packed in Isshin's minivan and were heading towards the pack lands. The triplets in the back, Yuzu in the front seat, and Kisuke and Karin were in the middle.

XXXX

Me-Yay! I can't wait to see how this turns out!

Kisuke-It's hot…and cramped…

Me-Sorry, I couldn't think of another type of car to shove you all in…

Kisuke-S'ok, I still love you…Umm…you wouldn't really pair me with Kenpachi, would you? How would that even work?

Me-I was thinking that it would be an interesting challenge…


End file.
